


Friction

by Cottonstones



Series: Friction Verse [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon makes the rather impulsive decision to get his nipples pierced over the weekend, unaware that Monday morning his nipples would be overly sensitive and distracting him at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% because of the nipple picture Vernon sent Brian.

Vernon wouldn’t necessarily say he’s an overly impulsive person. He likes adventures and he can be spontaneous, he can get caught up in the excitement of a California night that feels endless and warm, and he can make some dumb choices, but overall, he tries to live life with a bit of caution thrown into the mix. Though, last night it seemed that his sense of caution was nowhere to be found. 

That’s how bright and early on Monday morning Vernon is shifting uncomfortably at his desk in the Grump office. The Monday meeting is going to start soon, they are just waiting on Ross to show up, which could very well be at least two more hours from now. Vernon is answering emails, scheduling appointments, trying to book guests for HPG, and each movement he makes is causing the fabric of his t-shirt shift against his chest, making Vernon jump a little. 

The reason for his discomfort isn’t plainly visible, it’s hiding just under the surface of his t-shirt. Vernon had gone out with friends last night and in the midst of a few beers at the local bar and comparing tattoos and shitty stories, someone – God knows Vernon can’t remember who- had suggested piercings, had made it seem like a good idea. Somehow they had found their way to the nearest tattoo parlor, and somehow Vernon had thrown caution to the wind and had gotten a piercing…well, _two_ piercings. 

Vernon reaches for his coffee to take a sip and the movement presses the thick fabric of his band t-shirt against his chest, brushing firmly against his nipples and making a shiver run through him. He vaguely remembers getting his nipples pierced, remembers someone holding his hand while he laughed and screamed and tried really hard not to get a half-chub at the way the piercer’s hand was open against Vernon’s chest to keep him steady so that Vernon wouldn’t jerk and get himself hurt. Biting his lip as he felt the sharp pain that flashed through him, that morphed too quickly into a hot wash of pleasure, the line between the two feelings long since blurring for Vernon. 

The Vernon from last night, who was thrumming with adrenaline, who admired his pierced nipples in the shop mirror, that Vernon didn’t account for what present Vernon would be feeling. He had an idea that the piercing would be sensitive, that his nipples might be a little tender, but Vernon was in no way prepared for just how _sensitive_ he was feeling. Every brush of his shirt against his nipples was making small waves of heat seep into his skin, his nipples feeling tender enough that it felt like someone had spent a very long time sucking them, rubbing them until they were red and swollen. 

Vernon swallows at his iced coffee, drawing in a harsh breath through his nose. No matter how much he tries to focus on work, or how he tries to ignore the electric feeling of the material touching his nipples, it wasn’t working and Vernon was slowly getting aroused at his desk, smack dab in the middle of the office. Vernon hates himself and his goddamn sense of adventure.

Not all the Grumps are around. Arin is _somewhere_ in the office, and Suzy is at her desk, headphones off and looped around her neck because Barry had rolled his chair over to her space to talk to her five minutes ago, and now they’ve devolved into giggling and watching cat videos on Suzy’s computer. Dan is likely wherever Arin is, which might be the recording room, but Vernon can’t be too sure. The point is that no one’s really around, or at least, no one is paying attention to him, and for once he’s grateful instead of feeling like the odd man out. 

He manages to hold out for five more minutes, pretending to check emails when in reality Vernon re-reads the same line of text over and over while each breath makes the tip of his peaked nipple brush his shirt, the feeling of it driving Vernon crazy. It feels suspiciously like a lover taking their time to make him absolutely wild, going slow with a fingertip, tracing slow circles against his skin and watching Vernon’s reaction. Vernon can’t stand it anymore, is only seconds from ripping his damn shirt off in the middle of the office, in front of everyone, and it’s all he can do to abruptly slide back from his desk and hurry towards the office bathroom. 

Vernon is so focused on getting into the bathroom that he doesn’t at all notice the fact that he was being watched or followed until the door pushes open after him and then Vernon gasps as he sees Brian standing there in front of him, a small and curious look on his intense face, his bright eyes practically pinning Vernon to the wall. 

“B-Brian, I’m kinda busy,” Vernon says, trying to joke, trying to make like he just came in here to take a piss and not take his shirt off so he could get some goddamn relief from the constant sensation of his nipples being teased. 

Brian takes a step closer, his shoes echoing off the tile floors. Vernon swallows, in the large scheme of things he’s not sure there could be a worse person to have taken notice of him today, but he should have expected it. Brian seems to love picking on him, and usually Vernon will play along but today his resistance has already worn paper thin. 

“I’m serious Bri- “ 

“You’re being _weird_ ,” Brian interrupts, “Something’s up with you. Are you okay?” Brian asks, his voice steady, almost monotone, but his eyes are scanning every inch of Vernon, like he’s trying to pin-point why Vernon might not be acting like himself. 

Vernon laughs, a little too shrill, a little too high. He’s sure his cheeks are pink. God, he hates this. His fingers dig into the material of his dark denim shorts as his stomach tightens. 

“I’m fine, just recovering from the weekend or something.” 

Brian’s eyes narrow a bit and Vernon steps back, the material of his shirt moving with him and pressing against his nipples and try as he might, he can’t help the soft gasp that slips from his mouth, how Brian picks up on it instantly, as if he were a goddamn wolf stalking his prey, his eyebrows rising up dramatically. 

“That’s interesting. Did our little Vern have an exciting weekend?” Brian asks, amusement already dancing into his voice. 

Vernon’s heart is hummingbird fast in his chest. What are they doing? Why is Brian fucking with him? Why can’t he bring himself to slide into a stall and lift his shirt and let the cool AC in the bathroom breeze against his sensitive flesh. 

“No, more than usual.” 

“I beg to differ,” Brian says, “I think you had a little _too_ much fun. Did you do something you regret?” 

Vernon’s mind races. Sometimes, when Brian fucked with him it felt like flirting, just a little, just enough to make Vernon stop and consider. Was it though? Or was it wishful thinking on his part? Hoping that the attention Brian paid to him was more than just gentle ribbing, came from a place of wanting, a place of desire. Vernon might have been thinking on this for a little too long, one too many nights spent imagining a scenario where Brian came on to him _for real_ and all Vernon would have to do is not accept too quickly, not seem too eager, when all he wants is the older man. 

“M-Maybe,” Vernon stutters out, his head swimming, body already wound too tight, already too heated for this conversation to be happening. 

Brian tilts his chin, considering Vernon again, his eyes feeling like weights in Vernon’s pocket, like he can feel the touch of them all over his form. 

“Show me,” Brian says, and it doesn’t feel like an order or a question, but more like a challenge, “Show me what you did, Vernon.” 

Vernon swallows, heart racing and he’s not sure where this is going but he feels that logical part of him fleeing, he can feel that same impulsive Vernon taking over, thinking that maybe this isn’t the best idea he’s ever had, but it would be an adventure, an experience for sure. 

With little hesitation Vernon grabs at the hem of his t-shirt and he tugs it upwards, not off all of the way but leaving it bunched around his throat, exposing his mid-section to Brian and covering his own face in the process. He squeezes his eyes shut because he’s afraid to see what Brian’s face will look like, he’s scared to see the reaction from the older man. 

Vernon is aware he’s shaking just a little and he feels like a fool, arms locked over his head and shirt bunched up around his shoulders. The cool air in the bathroom presses at his heated skin and it’s just a touch of the relief he was after, what he wanted more of. He can hear a footstep, sneakers echoing off tile and Vernon isn’t sure if Brian is leaving or coming closer, but then Brian is speaking and is voice is all around Vernon, so much closer than it had been moments before. 

“Look at that,” Brian says, voice intense and lower than usual. Vernon swallows and he lets his eyes flicker open, daring to meet Brian’s intense blues that are staring right at him. Vernon knows he’s red-faced, embarrassed, and getting more and more turned on by the second. No one had known about his piercings yet, outside of the friends that had gone with him, “Cute. I wouldn’t have expected this from you, Vernon.” 

“Yeah, well, that makes two of us,” Vernon manages, his voice a quivering mess. 

“You’re all red and swollen, have you been taking care of them?” Brian asks in that same low voice. 

Vernon nods, “I followed the directions they gave me. I’m just, my shirt was, um- “ 

“Ah,” Brian says, “That’s why you rushed in here, why you couldn’t stop moving at your desk. Your shirt was brushing your nipples?” 

Vernon nods, arms aching a little with the position he’s got himself locked in. God, this is so fucking embarrassing and it’s even worse because Vernon can feel himself getting hard in his shorts. If Brian is going to make fun of him he’d like it to get to that point so it could be over with by now. 

“You’re all sensitive now, Vernon?” Brian asks and he looks at Vernon, right in his eyes, as if daring Vernon to look away from him. 

Vernon nods, finding himself unable to lie to Brian, not wanting to. He’s breathless and half-hard and he wants to sink into the fucking ground by how aroused he is right now, with Brian looking at him and inspecting him like this. 

“Can I touch you?” Brian asks, voice smooth, a fraction warmer than it had been moments ago, “Can I touch your sensitive little nipples, Vernon?” 

Vernon’s mind reels, he swears he hears fireworks inside his brain, fizzing out all other thoughts. Vernon licks at his dry lips and again he nods. 

“Ah, ah,” Brian says, “I need to _hear_ it.” 

“You can, shit, you can touch me, Brian.” 

There’s a flash of a smile and then Vernon’s eyes fall shut because he doesn’t think he can stand to watch the sheer hotness of Brian looking at him, eyeing him like Vernon is a delicious meal all laid out and Brian hasn’t eaten in _days_. 

Vernon moans at the first touch to his left nipple, the pad of Brian’s finger pressing lightly. The sound escapes Vernon before he even realizes it left his mouth. He really is sensitive, so turned on and the new sensation of Brian’s touch is making him even more excited. 

“Are you always this loud or is this a special occasion?” 

Vernon’s cheeks burn and he can’t muster an answer. He’s loud, he always is, moaning open and free unless the situation calls for quiet. Brian hums at Vernon’s non-answer and maybe his silence is more telling than if he had said anything at all. 

Brian’s fingertip circles the nub of Vernon’s left nipple. His skin is already raised, already ebbed into a hardened peak due to the cool air in the bathroom and Brian’s attention. It feels so good, so hot and already overwhelming, like Vernon’s suddenly got a direct line from his nipples to his dick. He’s fully hard now and he’s sure any second his arms are going to give out. 

Maybe Brian notices because he pauses in his movements, glancing at Vernon. 

“Why don’t you take your shirt off?” 

Vernon nods, that was his plan all along, but somehow this feels more intimidating, more exposing. He doesn’t hesitate to tug his shirt over his head, setting it on top of the paper towel holder and suddenly he has no idea what to do with his hands now that they aren’t occupied with the task of keeping his shirt up. His cock aches in his shorts, but Vernon is hesitant to touch himself, scared it’s too much, even though Brian has gone back to slowly, methodically circling the peak of Vernon’s nipple with his fingertip. 

Vernon’s breath stutters in his chest and his dick throbs. God, it feels so good. He wants attention on his other nipple, wants Brian to touch him more, but he’s scared to ask. Brian presses down a little against Vernon’s nipple. 

“You went with bars instead of rings?” Brian asks, inspecting the simple black metal of the barbell piercings Vernon had picked out. 

“I liked how it looked,” Vernon says, unable to explain further than he liked the aesthetics of it all. He lets out a whimper because Brian tugs a little at one end of the barbell, just a nudge and it doesn’t hurt but it makes little sparks shoot through Vernon’s skin. He can feel Brian’s gaze on him, watching him, and Vernon swallows thickly and musters all his courage. 

“Will you touch my other one too?” 

Brian grins, a sly heated smile that has Vernon’s knees feeling like jelly. 

“You sure it won’t be too much for you?” Brian teases and he reaches out with his other hand, his thumb brushing over the surface of Vernon’s right nipple. 

Vernon cries out because just one felt like a lot, two felt _amazing_ and strong and his cock throbs in his pants. Brian lets out a noise that sounds like a growl and Vernon feels practically dizzy, head spinning. He’s so hard he can’t focus on anything but the pleasure coursing through him.

“Would it,” Vernon starts, “Would it be weird if I touched myself?” 

Brian laughs, honest but tinted with arousal and Vernon’s cheeks are on _fire_. 

“God, you must be sensitive, you’re rock hard already. You like me touching you, Vernon? It turns you on?” 

Vernon is a man at the end of his rope, shaking with arousal, with the way Brian’s clever hands are playing his body like an instrument, knowing all the chords to strike. He can’t lie when he nods, when he says, “Fuck, yes.” 

Brian licks his lips and Vernon has the real and somewhat terrifying urge to kiss him. 

“You can touch yourself, I want to see you do it. I bet you look pretty fucking cute jerking off.” 

“I’ve never gotten complaints,” Vernon says, damn near breathless. 

“Oh?” Brian asks, “You do that a lot? Let people watch you jerk off?” 

Vernon bites his lip, cock twitching, begging for touch. He doesn’t, too embarrassed by his own body and the awkwardness of the situation but the times it’s happened, jerking himself to completion in the presence of a lover, he’s never minded. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Brian laughs, “You’re awfully sassy for someone whose desperate to come.” 

Vernon swallows, not wanting to tempt fate and wondering why the thought that if Brian suddenly told him he _couldn’t_ touch himself, if it became a command, that he’d listen, betraying what his body wants so he could follow Brian’s orders instead. 

Brian’s voice cuts into the haze of Vernon’s thoughts. 

“I thought you were going to touch yourself for me.”

“Right,” Vernon says. He doesn’t hesitate to lower a hand to his crotch and palm his dick through his shorts. Vernon moans, biting his lip to keep his noises inside. He’s painfully hard, so fucking turned on. He teases himself while Brian uses the pads of his index fingers to slowly circle the tips of Vernon’s sensitive nipples. 

“So pink and cute,” Brian says, “Fucking swollen the moment I walked in here. Were you turned on all day? Just dying for someone to come and touch you? To be able to get yourself off?” 

Vernon keeps palming himself, squeezing at the bulge of his cock. “Yes, fuck, I didn’t know, but every movement was like fire, was like someone was touching me and it felt so fucking good.” 

“Kinda like this?” Brian asks and then he switches his movement and then he’s dragging the very edge of his nail against the tip of Vernon’s nipple and Vernon’s head throws back of its own accord, dimly thudding the wall. He’s shaking again and he’s fast to pop the button on his shorts, pushing them down his thighs just enough to get his boxers down, pulling his cock out. 

Vernon is already leaking, pearling at the head of his dick. He brings a hand to his mouth to spit into his palm before he’s touching himself, a slick stroke from base to tip, shuddering at his own touch coupled with Brian’s motions. Brian slows just a little and it takes Vernon a moment to realize that it’s because he’s too busy watching Vernon jerk himself. 

Brian’s eyes are fire-hot, a blistering blue that Vernon feels could burn right through him, could match the hottest pepper Vernon’s ever eaten. Brian seems to catch himself when Vernon arches his back and circles his fist around the head of his cock, letting out a soft moan. He resumes his touches, pressing firmer, more insistent, making Vernon moan again. 

“We don’t actually have that long,” Brian says, “Ross should be here any time now and then the meeting will start, and well, if we aren’t there it’s going to be pretty obvious what’s going on.” 

Vernon shivers, heart speeding up when Brian mentions the meeting, brings up work. Fuck, how had it fell to the wayside that they were at the _office_ that Suzy and Barry, and Dan and Arin were all outside, could very well hear them in the bathroom if they got close enough. 

Had Brian locked the door? Vernon can’t remember. Could one of them walk in? Catch Brian teasing Vernon’s nipples while Vernon jacked off? There would be no way to explain that one. Despite the many reasons _not_ to do this, Vernon can’t bring himself to stop. He speeds up a little, hurried by Brian’s words. 

One of Brian’s hands falls away from Vernon’s nipples, skims down Vernon’s waist, brushing his hip before it opens there, thumb brushing Vernon’s hip bone. Brian leans in and Vernon watches with wide eyes as Brian opens his mouth, the tip of his tongue brushing over the bud of Vernon’s nipple. 

Vernon squeezes his dick as a moan is pulled from him. If he thought that the touch from Brian’s fingers was intense, it was nothing compared to the warm, wet heat of Brian’s mouth lapping gently against his sensitive skin. Vernon’s free hand flies out without his permission and then it’s carding carefully through Brian’s salt and pepper hair. Brian lets out a hum which is a hell of a lot better than the smack that Vernon was anticipating. 

“B-Brian, Jesus.” 

Brian doesn’t speak, just circles his tongue in slow movements, tracing the skin, exploring the small balls at the ends of the barbells. Vernon gasps, touching himself faster, watching with half-lidded eyes as Brian closes his mouth around the small metal ball and pulls just a bit, the feeling that same perfect mix of pleasure and pain that washes through Vernon’s stomach. 

Vernon’s fingers are clumsy over his cock, sticky from the pre-come pooling there. He feels hot all over, like his body has been worked over for hours. He blames it on the low levels of arousal tugging at him all through the morning at his every movement.

Brian pulls off of Vernon’s nipple, licking his lips before he blows across the pink and slightly puffy skin, watching it harden as his cool breath positively burns Vernon’s flesh. Vernon shakes, moaning, fingers scratching lightly at Brian’s scalp. 

“So responsive,” Brian says, voice soft before he circles the tip of his tongue over Vernon’s nipple again. Vernon whines and Brian doesn’t let up. Instead, he brings his hand up and he mimics the movement of his tongue on Vernon’s left nipple with his fingertips against Vernon’s right nipple. He’s being stimulated in two different ways and Vernon arches his back, hips jutting forward as his hand moves fast over his dick. 

His eyes are shut again, trying to narrow in on the feeling more than anything else, and maybe it has a little to do with just how fucking hot it is to look down and see Brian’s mouth working over his nipple, to _see_ as well as _feel_ that flash of a red tongue. If Vernon watches any longer he might come on the spot, and while he wants to come he wants to extend it out, just a little, the feeling too good to give up just yet. 

Vernon lets out a shaky breath, one hand stroking himself and he’s comforted by the familiar weight of his own cock in his hand. He can control himself, but for all Vernon’s thoughts on control and making this last, he doesn’t stand a single chance against Brian’s talented hands or mouth. Brian pushes it up a notch and all of the sudden he’s sucking at Vernon’s left nipple and pinching lightly at his right, both motions at the same time and Vernon knocks his head back against the wall hard enough that his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Vernon moans, hand moving faster. His chest is so hot, body so amped up. He feels heat pulsing through him, every inch of him engulfed and he just needs to come, he needs to have this over, to be done and maybe he can feel normal again, and maybe he can focus on the meeting that might very well be happening right now for all Vernon knows. 

Brian keeps sucking, his mouth a tight slick vacuum and his hand pinching a little harder, making Vernon’s body toe that line, reminding him of the tight and sudden pinch of the needle when he got the piercing done. His eyes flicker open and Brian is watching him, eyes locked on him even as his mouth sucks at Vernon’s skin. 

That’s it. That’s what does him in. Brian’s eyes so fiery, so full of arousal and smugness at how effective his tactic is on Vernon. He can’t. He just can’t last. Vernon pumps himself once, twice, and then he’s groaning and coming all over his own fingertips, messy, shaking and Vernon feels a hand against his stomach, realizes it’s Brian’s and that it’s very likely the only thing keeping Vernon upright at the moment. 

Brian pulls off of Vernon’s nipple with a wet pop, licking his red lips and he stands so he and Vernon are nearly eye-to-eye. This close Vernon can smell the musk of Brian’s cologne, the hint of coffee on his breath. Vernon’s come is cooling on his fingertips and the head of his dick, his nipples are throbbing. He can’t believe this just happened. 

Brian leans in and Vernon is bracing for a kiss, is ready, but instead Brian’s arm moves above Vernon’s head and when he pulls back he’s holding Vernon’s t-shirt. 

“Oh,” Vernon says, “Right.” Because now they are done and Vernon has to find his way back to reality, the first step of that being to wash the come from his fingers. He leaves Brian holding his shirt as he washes his hands, using the flowery soap that Suzy always makes sure is loaded up in the bathrooms. He dries his hands and then turns back to Brian who is still as Vernon had left him. He takes his shirt from Brian and carefully pulls it over his head. His nipples are still sensitive, more so if anything due to Brian playing with them, touching and tasting, and Vernon only made his own situation worse on so many levels but he can’t say he exactly regrets it. 

“Um,” Vernon says, as he tucks his cock away, buttoning his shorts. He’s pretty sure he can see the hard outline of Brian’s dick, but he isn’t sure if it’s his responsibility to do anything about it. He would, if Brian wanted him to, if Brian would _let_ him, “Do you want me to- “ 

“No,” Brian says, and Vernon’s heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. Of course Brian didn’t want that, didn’t _need_ that from Vernon. Whatever weird little thing that just happened between them was clearly a one-time deal, some extension of the teasing Vernon usually receives from Brian. 

Vernon nods, trying to be casual and not show any signs of hurt, that would be the ultimate embarrassment. He’s about to thank Brian even though he’s fairly sure you aren’t supposed to thank someone for playing with your overly sensitive nipples until you come, but he’s a gentleman. Brian’s speaking interrupts Vernon’s train of thought. 

“We don’t have time. I’ll take a rain check, if you’d like?” 

“Oh,” Vernon says, “Um, sure.” 

Brian grins and then he steps closer again, like he had before when Vernon thought he was going to kiss him. Brian’s hands touch his face, fingers finding the edges of Vernon’s glasses and adjusting them, sliding them back up the bridge of his nose. Vernon smiles, and then, then Brian is leaning in and pressing their mouths together once. He kisses Vernon smooth and careful and it’s over too soon. 

“I’ll go out first, wait five minutes and then you come out, okay?” 

Vernon nods dumbly, “O-Okay.” 

Brian grins, heads for the bathroom door before he turns his head to look back at Vernon, “See you at the meeting,” Brian says, giving Vernon a wink before he slips through the door and back into the main room of the office.


End file.
